


A Rose or Two

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: B team in the background, Gen, Lovey dovey-ness, M/M, Plushy teddy bears, Romance, Roses, Schmico, Valentine's Day, are they boyfriends?, we shall see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Levi hasn't really spent a Valentines with anyone special. And now with his boyfriend? Lover? Person who seemed to be very interested in him and his lips. He wasn’t sure what to expect from a certain handsome doctor.





	A Rose or Two

Well today was the day. The day that he’d been thinking about since February finally arrived.  
Levi was not entirely sure what would happen today. He’d never really had someone special to share Valentine’s day with. 

And now with his boyfriend? Lover? Person who seemed to be very interested in him and his lips. 

Anyway he wasn’t sure what to expect. Every time they planned for a date it would be interrupted by being on-call or too exhausted to get out of their own respective beds.

He thought he should put a little bit of effort in his appearance today. He brushed his hair despite knowing the curls having a mind of their own and forgoing his glasses and spending a good 20 minutes with tears running down his face as he successfully put in his contacts.

He picked up the roses he had ordered and made sure not to crinkle the card he'd written last night. 

Levi really hoped he could make giving roses something guys who occasionally made out into a casual thing if he found out that Nico didn’t share the same feelings as he did.

Maybe Nico wouldn’t make it a big deal out of today.

***

After a hectic day of third degree burns from failed dinner attempts and some broken bones, the day was finally over for Levi and he couldn’t be more relieved. 

He was tired of hearing from patients, “oh any plans tonight?” He would reply with a shrug and an embarrassed smile when they would stare at him and say, “Oh you’ll find someone someday.”

Levi couldn’t really say “I already have” when he wasn’t entirely sure if Nico felt the same feelings he harbored in his chest about wanting to make whatever it was between them official. 

He was heading out of the intern’s changing room when he heard a familiar, rich voice call his name.

The surgical intern looked up his mouth falling open. The rest of the interns must have heard or seen his reaction as they stopped their chatting to see what had made Levi freeze with a goofy smile on his face. 

Levi could barely hear the sounds of nurses and doctors and even patients gushing at what he was staring at.

There on a wheelchair was one of those large teddy bears (ones he secretly adored when he saw them in the stores) and a sign with huge cursive letters saying “You make my heart need a defibrillator.”

A smiling Nico who seemed oddly nervous which was the complete opposite of his usual confidant self appeared behind the plushy bear. 

“What on earth- I- I can’t even speak!

Levi’s heart just about broke at the crushed look on Nico’s face.

“You don’t like it? I mean I know we have been seeing each other for a short time but I really wanted-

He was cut off by a giggly Levi who had all but pounced on him.

He embraced the smaller man feeling like his jaw would break at how big his smile was. He furrowed his brows as Levi leaned closer to whisper in his ear

“I love it. I got your chocolates earlier but I wasn’t expecting such a gesture- I wasn’t sure if we were going to celebrate...”

He trailed off his eyes looking into Nico’s warm brown eyes. Nico’s hands reached out to grasp his own twitching ones.

“I thought that too but I just couldn’t see your pretty green eyes and not have a ridiculously large bear waiting for you. Thank you for the roses by the way. They were very beautiful.”

Levi sighed,“Thank God! I thought it was somebody else’s cubby.”

“Um it was... but Dr. Guth was very understanding when I explained to him what ‘To the knight who holds not only my heart but the sun sword’ meant.”

“Huh that sounded way more romantic in my head last night.”

“Trust me it was very romantic and even had Link busting my chops during a surgery after he caught sight of the card but he thought it was very cute.”

Nico nudged Levi who was cutely blushing, gazing down at those bright eyes before shifting his gaze further down to Levi’s pink lips as he began to speak again.

“So surprisingly both our shifts are over and there is still some sun out there. Do you want to-

Nico finished,“-finally go on that date we’ve been talking about?”

Levi nodded eagerly excited to finally have a day out with his- wait he frowned. 

The intern suddenly looked very serious if not a little upset. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

Nico frowned pointing at the cardboard hearts hanging from the ceilings, “Uh...yeah hence the fuzzy bear and red sticker hearts on the walls.”

“No you dork. I mean all the restaurants are going to be full of lovey dovey couples who probably made reservations weeks ahead.”

“Oh you’re right! Well how about I cook us something at home and we spend the rest of Valentine’s celebrating our-

They stared at one another a brief pause between them.

Levi needed to know and he took the risk, “Our new status as boyfriends?”

Nico seemed relieved, nodding with a pink blush on his beautiful face as he pressed a sweet kiss on Levi’s lips. 

They broke apart just a breath away.

“Dude we are so cheesy we officially called ourselves boyfriends on Valentine’s. Taryn is going to love this.”

“Well I certainly do.”

A loud painfully familiar voice rang, “Hey hey hey… we get it's Valentine's day! Stop making us feel jealous because we can’t spend the day smooching on the ones we love.”

Karev walked past them, pointing at the bear before turning to face them with a thumbs up and continuing his way toward the elevators.

Levi leaned his head against Nico’s leather jacket clad arm cuddling in closer as he groaned, “Why is he everywhere?”

“It's kind of his job baby. Now get your bear. I’ll carry your backpack since all my things are in my car.”

“Why did you go to your car?”

“I needed a place to hide the bear. How was I going to surprise you if you saw him just hanging out in the ER?”

“Okay but you have to be my guide I might fall over with Nicky.”

“Ugh ‘Nicky’ seriously that’s his name? Why?”

“Because I know you secretly love it when I call you that.”

“You're the worst!”

Levi laughed, “I like you too!”

They left the hospital both giddy and excited to spend the rest of the day together.

Someday soon Levi would say, “I love you.”

And he couldn’t wait for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a little early? Probably. But I enjoyed writing it! Tell me what you think!


End file.
